Se busca cita
by MsCaptainSwan
Summary: -Bella, necesitas un novio. La mire con fastidio. -Alice, si tanto te preocupa eso, anúnciame en Internet- Dije sarcástica…-¿Hola?. -¿¡Que quiere tener una cita conmigo por que me vio en donde! -¡ALICE CULLEN VOY A MATARTE!... BxE


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.

**Summary: **-Bella, necesitas un novio. La mire con fastidio. -Alice, si tanto te preocupa eso, anúnciame en Internet- Dije sarcástica…-¿Hola?. -¿¡Que quiere tener una cita conmigo por que me vio en donde?! -¡ALICE CULLEN VOY A MATARTE!

**Se busca cita**

**Capitulo 1: Estúpido Sarcasmo**

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, maldije por enésima vez a mi amiga por haberme metido en este lío, nunca había hecho algo como esto y solo una palabra me venía a la mente para describirme en este momento "PA-TÉ-TI-CA". Es decir, estaba esperando a un completo desconocido, que bien podría ser un psicópata o un asesino en serie, para "Ughh, tener una cita a ciegas con él". Incluso decirlo en mi mente sonaba horrible y deprimente, y ni hablar de decirlo en voz alta.

-Estúpida Alice, estúpida yo y más aún, estúpido Internet.

_Oh, pero no olvides al sarcasmo_- Susurró una vocecita irritante en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, recordando como es que había terminado en esta horrible y vergonzosa situación.

Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga desde que tenía seis años, me miraba de forma extraña, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas, en las que en ninguna podría salir bien librada.

Número uno: que me examinaba para prepararse a jugar a viste a Barbie Bella, lo que llevaba a pasar todo el día en el centro comercial.

O número dos (probablemente la que más me aterraba e irritaba), haría algún comentario sobre mi vida sentimental y me daría una larga platica de porque debería tener un novio (o más de uno, seh con Alice nunca se sabe que comentario saldrá de su pequeña y maligna boca) y hasta intentaría arreglarme una cita con el primero que llamara a la puerta (Lo cual ya había pasado más de una vez).

Aferre mis manos al sillón en el que estaba sentada, me sentí como un criminal que esperaba a que el juez le dictara su veredicto. Trague pesado cuando ví la boca de mi amiga moverse.

Aquí venía la sentencia.

"Bella, necesitas un novio"- Me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La mire con fastidio.

Tenía 24 años y no tenía novio, ¿Y qué? No es como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo que estaba soltera, pero al parecer para Alice era tan importante como descubrir la cura del cáncer.

Ignorarla no serviría de nada, ella insistiría con lo mismo hasta que accediera y entonces yo terminaría en una cita con el repartidor de pizzas. Así que en un lugar de eso solté un estúpido comentario que no pensé que tomaría en cuenta.

Ojalá la hubiera ignorado, todo habría sido más fácil.

La enana abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera a decir algo me le adelante

"Alice, si tanto te preocupa eso, anúnciame en Internet o algo así- Le dije entre sarcástica y molesta.

Y ese había sido mi más grande error, ya debería haber aprendido a no usar el sarcasmo con Alice-tomare-en-serio-lo-que-dices-Cullen.

No me respondió, y yo ingenuamente pensé que por fin había entendido que saldría con alguien cuando yo lo decidiera.

Si no hubiese estado tan distraída disfrutando de mi pequeña victoria, podría haber visto el brillo demente que seguro tenía en sus ojos.

"Bien, nos vemos después Bella"-Dijo de pronto y el pequeño pero destructivo huracán había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de mi casa.

Me quede perpleja, no podía creer mi suerte, Alice había tenido esa mirada extraña sobre mí pero me había salvado de recorrer quien sabe cuantas tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios y ni siquiera había insistido con el tema de conseguir un novio para mi. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

_¡Oh! pobre e inocente Bella_.- volvió a susurrar la vocecilla y debo admitir que estuve de acuerdo con ella, porque después de tantos años de amistad ya debía haber aprendido que Alice Cullen nunca dejaba nada sin terminar.

Cuando por fin me di cuenta ya era muy tarde. Al día siguiente el teléfono sonó, el identificador marcaba un número que jamás había visto, lo cual me pareció extraño porque solo mis amigos más cercanos tenían mi número, pero tontamente pensé que quizá alguno de ellos estaba llamando de otro número o podría ser alguna emergencia, así que conteste.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ehh ¿Isabella Swan?- Una voz masculina me contesto con nerviosismo y por un momento dude en responder, pero si tenía mi número y mi nombre quizá se trataba de algo importante.

-Uhm si ¿Qué se le ofrece?- El hombre había soltado un suspiro de alivio como si temiera que se hubiese equivocado de número.

-Yo, eh bueno es que nunca he hecho esto…-Escuche como el hombre tomaba una bocada de aire y continuó-"¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo? Bueno ví tu perfil en el sitio de citas y este eh te mande un e-mail y tu me enviaste tu número telefónico diciendo que te llamara para pedirte una cita y pues aquí estamos hablando jeje"

Si esto le hubiera pasado a alguien más, probablemente me hubiera reído de la pobre y patética persona que no podía conseguir citas o un novio en el mundo real y tiene que acudir a esos sitios en Internet, Pero no, eso no le estaba pasando a nadie más sino a mí y solo podía pensar en una cosa:

¡ALICE CULLEN VOY A MATARTE!

Me tarde casi un minuto en contestar mientras mi cerebro procesaba toda la información y cuando por fin lo hizo, intenté no sonar grosera con el pobre (y quizá hasta desesperado hombre de nombre Mike) y le dije que tenía que revisar mi ocupada agenda y que me llamara más tarde. Tan pronto como colgué, llamé a la pequeña causante de esto.

-Belly Bells ¿Cómo estas?- Me dijo con un tono tan alegre, que me provocaba que quisiera ir hasta su casa a arrancarle la cabeza.

Intente controlar mi ira antes de contestarle.

-¿Qué como estoy? Pues no se, a ver déjame pensarlo… Tomando en cuenta que un extraño acaba de llamarme para pedirme una cita, porque vio mi perfil en una página de citas en Internet, yo creo que estoy… ¡Mal!, ¡Enojada!, No, ¡Furiosa!, así que Mary Alice Cullen trae tu pequeño trasero a mi casa ahora mismo porque tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- Le grité irritada, sentí mi cara arder por el enojo.

¡Y tuvo el descaro de reírse!. Cosa que no ayudaba a calmarme, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle de nuevo ella hablo.

-Esta bien Bella, ahora mismo salgo para allá- Y colgó

Intente controlarme para que cuando Alice llegara, no la asesinara de verdad.

Quince minutos después apareció en mi puerta con una sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho la mejor acción del mundo.

Se sentó en una vieja silla de madera y como quien no quiere la cosa preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿Cuántos han llamado?

Oh, Oh, Oh, eso no era bueno

-¿C-cómo que cuántos han llamado? ¡Alice! ¡Por Dios! Solo ha llamado uno, pero ¿A cuántos más les diste mi número?"- Estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

Alice chilló emocionada

-¿Y que le dijiste? ¿Aceptaste?

-Le dije que llamará más tarde porque tenía que… Un momento, contesta a mi pregunta-la mire a los ojos y ella evadió mi mirada.

-Um quizá a dos o tres, pero te juro Bella que se veían atractivos en las fotografías y…- Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Podía rechazar amablemente a dos ó tres hombres, Alice seguía parloteando sobre lo cuidadosa que había sido al escoger a los posibles candidatos para mis citas.

-Y estoy segura que Rose hizo lo mismo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y la miré enfadada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rosalie en esto?

No dijo nada, seguramente mi cara tenía una mueca de enfado tan aterradora que, por primera vez Alice pudo mantener su boca cerrada por más de 10 segundos..

-Alice…-siseé con rabia

-Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré pero no te enojes, Bella-

Pues ya era muy tarde para eso

-Le conté a Rose sobre tu idea y decidió ayudarme así que entre las dos escogimos a tus posibles candidatos y…"

¡¿MI IDEA?! ¡¿MI IDEA?!. Pero si fueron ella y Rose la que les dieron mi número a esos desconocidos, fueron ellas las que me metieron a esa página y pusieron quien sabe cuantas cosas sobre mí.

"Bella ¿estás bien?, tu cara tiene un extraño color morado… ¡Bella! Háblame o grítame pero di algo".

Estaba a punto de hacer lo último, cuando el teléfono sonó por segunda vez ese día pero antes de que pudiera moverme Alice había corrido a contestar y antes de darme cuenta ella ya había aceptado la cita en mi nombre.

Y juro que estuve muy cerca de matarla, pero al ver su cara de cachorrito insistiéndome que acudiera a la cita y que lo único que ella quería era verme feliz, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Maldita enana manipuladora

Así que aquí estaba, en un restaurante que a donde quiera que voltearas solo había parejas y… más parejas, mientras que yo estaba sola esperando a un desconocido que tenía más de veinte minutos de retraso. ¡Genial, nada puede ser más humillante que esto!

Y alguien allá arriba debe de odiarme porque una conocida voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella eres tú? ¿Pero qué haces aquí sola?

¡Trágame tierra!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola bellas personas:

Este es mi primer fic de Twilight (bueno que escribo yo sola), aunque ya tenía varios años guardado en mi compu, pero últimamente la inspiración ha llegado a mi, así que tengo que aprovecharla :D.

Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Pobre Bella ahora tiene que tener una cita con un extraño y aparte de eso alguien conocido se la encontró, quien será?

Me harían muy feliz si dejaron un review, prometo amarlas por siempre :).

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cualquier felicitación, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, así que espero sus reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Sakura Mellark Potter

Pd: Tengo otro fic de este fandom, pero escrito con una amiga (aunque no esta terminado), si les interesa el link esta en mi profile.


End file.
